


blog post

by kimchleejjigae



Series: profesi beda sisi [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blogging, Established Relationship, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, mundane escapade
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchleejjigae/pseuds/kimchleejjigae
Summary: artist & muse
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: profesi beda sisi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090547





	blog post

**Author's Note:**

> breakdown cerita dari 'mundane escapade' untuk kemudian dirangkum jadi series sendiri. selamat menikmati!

"Hm? Nulis apa?"  
  
Bukan kata yang terdengar, malah papan laptop yang ditutup lekas-lekas jadi jawaban. Membuat yang bertanya menekuk dahi membentuk sudut elevasi.  
  
"Tidak ada, hanya puisi baru untuk blog ku." Dijawab kata akhirnya. Laptop malang itu duduk manis di pangkuannya.  
  
Kini keduanya duduk bersandingan di sofa ruang utama, dua mug beruap samar dengan kokohnya berdiri di meja kaca pembatas antara sofa dan tv.  
  
"Hm, sudah berganti bulan, tentu saja kau menulis puisi baru untuk blog mu."  
  
Dibalas dengan anggukan, ia meraih mug berisi teh madunya. Membiarkan liquid itu menginvasi diri memberi efek hangat ke dalam tubuhnya.  
  
"Kali ini tentang apa?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Puisi mu."  
  
Oh. "...tentang solar sistem."  
  
Lelaki yang daritadi melempar pertanyaan mengangkat kedua alis pirangnya, "Saintifik sekali." Katanya.  
  
Kemudian ditanggapi dengan bangga, "Tentu saja.", ditambah kurva kecil yang melengkung di bibirnya.  
  
"Boleh ku baca?" Karena dia adalah penggemar nomor satu dari tiap puisi yang lahir di blog si penulis. Selalu mau jadi yang pertama menikmati bait kata yang terinspirasi dari ragam kejadian di sekitar penulis. Kemampuan analisis itu sangat keren menurut si penggemar.  
  
"Boleh, tapi nanti saja kalau aku sudah tidur. Atau kapan pun asal jangan ada aku di sekitar mu."  
  
Tak biasanya diberi syarat sebelum membaca karya si seniman lepas, tapi ia menuruti saja tanpa banyak bertanya. Sepertinya pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuk hari ini sudah cukup. Mereka menghabiskan isi mug yang sudah bersuhu ruang, meletakkan di bak cuci piring kemudian. Setelah menggosok gigi dan ritual sebelum tidur lainnya selesai, mereka kembali menyatu di balik selimut sambil bertaut.  
  
Di kala napas si penulis konstan dan tak banyak pergerakan, bisa dipastikan ia sudah tenggelam dihanyut malam. Lelaki yang lain melepas peluknya perlahan, mengecup singkat pipi dan bibir ranum yang telah pulas kala pergerakan terusik ditunjukkan. Setelah kembali tenang, ia mengambil ponsel di laci nakas samping tempat tidur mereka.  
  
Cahaya luminesens menyinari wajah lelaki beralis pirang, ibu jarinya bergerak lihai menuju browser bookmark dan menekan blog si penulis yang ia bintangi sejak awal blog itu baru dibuat. Jam pasir berputar sekian sekon, kemudian memunculkan laman blog berjudul 'Langit Putih Awan Biru' milik si penulis. Ibu jarinya menekan unggahan terbaru dari puisi yang dibuat lelaki di sampingnya, update di tiap hari ke dua belas.  
  
Iris birunya pun mendalam menikmati leksikon karya nyata yang terejawantahkan dalam tiap deret utas...  
  
 ****

**_Matahari dan Bintang_ **

_Kita adalah matahari dan bintang  
Tak sedekat matahari dengan merkurius,  
Tak sedekat bulan dengan bumi,  
Tak seindah saturnus dengan cincinnya,  
  
Kita adalah matahari dan bintang  
Sama sama punya nyala terang  
Tak terbatas ruang  
  
Kita adalah matahari dan bintang  
Punya porsi cahaya sendiri  
Mampu menerangi  
Mampu menerangi yang didekati  
  
Kita adalah matahari dan bintang  
Dua entitas mandiri di jagat semesta tak menginduk pada mana mana,  
Sama sama terlihat kecil namun dapat membakar  
Terlihat kecil namun dapat memberi rasa cukup  
  
Kita adalah matahari dan bintang  
Kita punya kehebatan sendiri  
Kita punya fungsi sendiri  
Kita punya masa sendiri  
  
Matahari menaungi sang siang  
Bintang menaungi sang malam  
Matahari dan bintang tak pernah sombong dengan cahayanya,  
Cercah meganya tak terlihat kala siang,  
Bintang yang berkedip juga tetap anggun kala malam,  
  
Kamu dan aku adalah dua representasi entitas jagat raya, matahari dan bintang..  
Kita bergantian, kita melengkapi,  
Kita punya cahaya masing masing,  
Dan semesta telah memasang kan kita berdua,  
Menjadi pengisi pagi dan penutup senja..  
  
Karena kita adalah  
Matahari dan bintang  
_

....  
  
Lepas membaca, senyumnya kian merekah seperti bunga musim semi. Dan ia yakin, kalau saat ini adalah penghujung musim gugur terhangat semasa hidupnya. []


End file.
